Gundam: Untold Battles Ch 1
by carninja
Summary: The year is AC 193. Evil is corrupting the government and has dragged a handfull of young pilots from the mobile suit infantry into a militious squall to save the universe.


Gundam A.C. 193: Untold Battle

Authors: John Welling & Taylor Adamson

Chapter#1

"Training Simulator engaged," said a feminine yet toneless computer voice. Just as the crackling of the intercom had disappeared, the monitor screens inside the previously silent, and dormant cockpit turned on. The screens displayed what the pilot would have seen around him, outside of the robot. He was in a city with large sky scrapers, houses, streets, side walks, trees and everything else you would expect to see in the average city. But there were no people roaming the streets because this is a computer simulation.

A crackle came over the communications network, and a male voices came on, "Listen up unit 32. Your with unit 24 on this one. Your mission is to destroy all enemy tagetes, so don't slack off!" it explained. 

"Hey 24, you hear that?" asked the young pilot. 

"Yeah. They finally paired us up man! Let's do some damage!!" replied the other pilot.

For Ensigns (which is a rank given to trainees or new recruits), during their training missions they used a standard GM-073 mobile suit. This mobile suit resembles the original Gundam RX-78. These suits aren't as versatile but work well enough for the reaction time of a starting pilot. It is usually equipped with a standard beam rifle and large shield, so it balances the attack force with strong defensive capabilities. Also, all suits are equipped with a beam saber, which is a hilt of a sword, and when removed from the holster, or scabbard behind the shoulder, emits a concentrated beam of energy that cuts very easily through the armor of most mobile suits. Also, all Ensign units are painted the standard colors, blue, white, and red. These units stand about 16.7 meters tall and weighs 6 tons (Some ace pilots are allowed to customize and re-paint their units).

The pilot of unit 32 was a young man. He was sixteen, 5' 10" with medium length brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Varo Yamada. The pilot of unit 24 was also a young man. He was fifteen, 5' 10" with short dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Akari Tansaki. 

"Meet me at point 1-3-12," commanded the unit 32. 

"Affirmative," acknowledged unit 24. With his orders confirmed unit 32 began to move towards the rendevous point. 

"Where are they?" asked unit 24. 

"Sshhh.........," replied unit 32 as he peered at his radar. 

"Hey, did you hear that Varo?" asked the anxious pilot of unit 24. 

"Dammit Akari!! Be quiet!" exclaimed the nervous pilot. The sound of several heavy objects crashing to the ground could be heard in the distance, then boosting up into the air again. The sound of the propulsion boosters echoed through the silent city street, and through the thick air. "They're closing in on us......" said Varo cautiously. 

"Where are they?" asked Akari anxiously. All was silent. 

All Varo could hear was the sound of his own heart beat growing louder and louder. Suddenly a tiny blip appeared on the radar screen. "They're right behind us!!!!" yelled Varo. He spun the giant robot around just in time to see the bright red eye of one of the enemy Zaku mobile suit. Varo switched the boosters online and was sent hurtling up into the air. He fired three shots of his beam rifle at the enemy suit that had somehow got behind unnoticed. One shot pierced the right shoulder, and the next shot went through the cockpit, and caused the light green mobile suit to explode in flames.

Akari was fending off two enemies. Dodging left and right, he eluding the well aimed machine gun rounds, and with a single slice destroyed both enemies. Varo landed and was immediately pounced on by three more enemy suits. Using his shield, Var blocked several shots and boosts forward. He clipped his beam rifle into the waiting slot on the inside of the shield, and used his now free hand to reach back and drew his beam saber. Holding it to his side, Varo dashed forward and body checked one of the Zaku units over, spun around and cuts easily through it's slow witted team mate. While in the air Varo was tackled to the ground from behind. 

"Aahhh, you bastards! Get off!!!" Varo exclaimed.

Akari appeared out of nowhere to knock the enemy off of his comrades mobile suit. "You owe me one!"Akari taunted. 

With that, Varo pushed Akari aside and blasted an oncoming enemy, then quickly rose to his feet and blocked the Zaku's energy axe before it tore into Akari's chest armor. "Don't talk! Pay more attention to the battle!" Varo ordered. 

With each enemy the two cut or blasted, two more were there to take their place. Overwhelmed, Akari's mobile suit suffered heavy damage, and was destroyed and ejected from the simulation. With no one to watch his back, Varo soon fell victim to an ambush, and couldn't stand against the overpowering enemy.

"Damn it!!" yelled Varo, as he thrust his fist into his locker. 

"So you didn't complete the mission, that was impossible. Even for an ace Pilot like Kazak." stated Akari attempting to calm his friend. 

"It's not that. I could have taken them, had I not been so careless! How could those damn heavy suits maneuver so well?" Varo questioned.

"I don't think they can, unless they are controlled by a computer." Akari pointed out. 

"But if I can't win against them, how will I get to fight in a real battle?" asked Varo longingly. 

"Is that all you're here for?" came a loud voice from across the locker room. 

"In that case, you may get your chance. The mobile suit infantry is recruiting several people from this base. If you fight one of their best, and hold out, or even win, you get to join their platoon," explained the man.

"Oh yeah. And who are you may I ask? And when is this trial?" asked Varo quickly. 

With a smug glance, the mysterious man left the room. "Who was that?" Akari said quietly. 

"I....I don't know. Haven't seen him around the base before," Varo stated.

Then suddenly, another young pilot came bursting into the room laughing. "They posted the scores from all the training missions," The tall, red haired boy explained, "And Akari came in third last with 23 kills.!!" The boy blurted, then collapsed onto the floor, holding his ribs like they would burst from the laughter. 

"What!!!! I killed way more then that, didn't I!!!"

Akari burst into the hall, and peered up at monitor. "No way!!! There is no possible way that's right!!" he yelled, almost as if the monitor actually cared. 

Varo entered the hall followed by the red haired pilot named Slade Torami, who was still clenching at his aching gut. Varo looked up to the monitor and scanned it for his name. " Slade came in seventh and hey, not bad Varo, third place with 63 kills. Who beat you? Jaian Blaith is in second, and of course Kazak is in first." said Slade.

Kazak was an ace pilot from America. He was the best pilot from the base, and proved it again and again in battles and simulations. His kills were almost unmatched. His skill and speed where only measurable compared to the leader of the mobile suit group " White Fang" Kanada Naru. Col. Naru excelled at close range combat. Getting in close and obliterating the enemy, where as Kazak was skilled at almost all areas of combat, but he shared the thought of quickly decimating the enemy.

"How could he have killed all the units? That's impossible!" Varo said, the thoughts of the numerous enemies in the simulation returning to his mind. 

"The only way to do that is to be a computer yourself!" Akari stated slowly. " Oh come on guys!! That's simply not likely! I mean....... he's just a good pilot!" Slade suggested. " Yeah.... yeah I guess your right Slade," Varo said, sounding a bit depressed. 

"But you came in third man!! That means your pretty damn good to right?" Akari stated.

Later that night, Varo sat in his room staring out his window. He began taping his fingers on his knee in a slow and steady rhythm. He was going over battle tactics, and strategies. He lied back on his bed and gazed at the ceiling, and slowly drifted to sleep. 

As he opened his eyes, he realized he was in a cockpit. " Hmm.....? Where am I? A cockpit? These controls don't look like a GM's"

The monitors switched on. " Where am I? Why are the control sticks different in this. I've never seen a radar like this before?" Varo said questioningly. 

He was in a flat, barren waste land, with twisted and distorted hills that were just mounds of jagged rock. Then suddenly Varo was flung in to the air. He grasped hold of the control sticks in an attempt to bring himself down to the ground. Instead, he began to spiral upward uncontrollably.

Varo was tossed back and forth. " Aaahhhhh!!!!" Varo yelped as his shoulders were crushed up against the controls. 

As the ride smoothed out, Varo clutched at his shoulders in agony. As the pain fled his body he peered out the monitor, and the silky white clouds seemed to part for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement. He turned his head slowly and saw a beautiful, angel like wing. " What.....what's going on?" Varo asked in awe. 

And with a bright flash of pure white light, he awoke in his small bed. Calmly, he stood up and went to his desk and began to sketch out the control system he had seen.

The next morning, Varo, Akari and Slade sat in the cafeteria, and Varo discussed his dream. "That's a crazy dream man! A mobile suit with wings? What did you smoke last night?" Akari said mockingly as he looked at the sketch of the cockpit. " Maybe you should take this to the base commander," stated Slade. 

"Why?" asked Varo.

"Maybe you can get this design customized!" exclaimed Slade. 

"Yeah right!" shrugged Varo, " But I guess it can't hurt. But I don't really know how it worked.?" 

"Don't worry about it! Just go in and tell him about. Maybe it's some kind of new technology or something." Slade added

After he finished his breakfast, Varo walked nervously through the halls until he reached the base commanders office.

He rested the sketches down on the commanders desk. "Where did you see these?" asked the commander in deep yet quiet voice. 

"Well...... actually, I kinda saw it in a dream. Now I know it sounds strange but this unit had large, beautiful wings. Like those of an angels! And the speed was amazing!! All though I had no control over it...... I ....I," Varo stuttered. 

"Is this true?" asked the deep voice commander. "Yes Sir!" Varo replied promptly. "I want you take these to the design chief in the hanger bay," He ordered. 

"Sir!" Varo exclaimed.

"Where did you see these? In a dream you say!? I've seen this deign before..... yes, but before I tell you this, you must promise what I say will not leave this room!" the ample man explained. 

"I promise sir!" Varo replied. "I don't know where you really saw these, but they are top secret documents, that are being used to construct a new type of Gundam on the L2 Colony. My name is Doctor J. I'm the one who designed this mobile suit! This is some what different but most of the basic design is the same." Doctor J explained. 

"I......I... uumm.," Varo stammered nervously. 

"Hhhmmmm, yes, this is a different sort of design but it would still work. If a I change this, and this," the Doctor mumbled to himself, then sketched some new things down and said, "Ahh yes.... this might work!" 

"Uuhhh, sir.... I .. I was kind of...,"

"Wondering if I could make it!?" The Doctor interrupted. 

"Yes, I may use your design, but you want me to make it for you don't you?" the Doctor asked. 

"Well, I guess I was kind if hoping that you might...," Varo said quietly. " If you had the funds to sponsor it I would do it," answered Doctor J doubtfully. 

"How much?" asked Varo excitedly. 

"$160 million," answered Doctor J. 

"No way!! I don't have that much.....," replied Varo, disappointedly. 

"Well..... If you were in the mobile suit infantry, you could submit the design and if it is approved, they will allow me to make it without coasting you an arm and a leg. But you would have to know someone pretty high in the ranks," stated Doctor J subtly. 

"Yeah, well....," Varo said quietly. Suddenly Doctor J rose to his feet, and then gathered the sketches. " There is a trial in two days! If you do well there you will most likely be accepted into the mobile infantry," He stated as he walked casually to the door of the tiny room. 

"I expect I'll see you there?" He asked Varo, as if he new the answer. Varo clasped his hands together and rested his now clenched fist against his chin and said nothing. It was quiet for a moment, until the silence was broken by the soft rustle of the doctors coat, as he walked into the hall.

Varo walked slowly down the hall. His mind was racing. What did that dream mean, and of course the up coming trial. 

" Should I go?" he asked himself silently. He was caught at the door by Akari. 

" So, what did the base commander say?" he asked impatiently, not allowing Varo to enter his room until he received some information. Varo rested his hand casually on Akari's shoulder and gave him a violent shove to the side, and then entered his room. " Come on man!! Just tell me what he said!" Akari persisted. 

" He said that if I wanted such a suit I should talk to the chief designer. And when I went to talk to him, he said if I wanted this mobile suit it would coast $160 million....," Varo replied, repressing the necessary information. 

" $160 million? No way! Well, I guess you wont get that mobile suit!" Akari replied, some what stunned 

" I guess not," said Varo, sounding a bit depressed. " Yeah well, anyway we have another simulation to run today, so we're supposed to be there in one hour. See you there," Akari said gleefully, and left the room. 

" Sure," Varo said quietly as the door shut behind him. 

" I'll fight! I'll join the mobile infantry, and then I'll save the world! Huh! Yeah right!" said Varo as he fell onto his hard bed. 

" I guess I'm starting to doubt that I'll actually make it. But I guess there is only one way to find out.... I'll get the first place rank on this simulation!"


End file.
